Zamas: The Next Lord of Lords from Universe 10
１０ ザマス |romaji = Jiki Dai 10 Uchū Kaiōshin Kōho Zamasu |translated title = The Candidate for Next God of World Kings of Universe 10, Zamasu |release = November 8, 2016 |engrelease = January 27, 2017 |saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |episode = "54", "55", "57" |previous = "Future" Trunks' Past |next = Goku Black's True Identity }} １０ ザマス|Jiki Dai 10 Uchū Kaiōshin Kōho Zamasu|lit. "The Candidate for Next God of World Kings of Universe 10, Zamasu"}} is the 17th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Zamasu and Gowasu are observing Planet Babari. Zamasu is utterly disgusted at the savage behavior of the Babarians, but Gowasu has hope that they will somehow evolve 1,000 years in time, and he brings out the Time Rings. Gowasu explains about the Time Rings being able to travel into the future, and the last time one was used was 400 years before Zamasu became Gowasu's apprentice. When history is changed, another alternate timeline is manifested, and another Time Ring is created. Gowasu then notes that a fourth ring has been created since he has last checked them, realizing history has been changed yet again (possibly referring to Future Trunks' trip to the past). Gowasu then gives Zamasu one of his Potara earrings, telling him to put it on the same left ear as Gowasu has his on. Zamasu does so, knowing that if he were to put it on the opposite ear, they would fuse, and Zamasu is not exactly up to the idea of fusing with Gowasu. As Zamasu does so, he is temporarily promoted to the rank of Supreme Kai, allowing him to use the Time Ring to travel with Gowasu 1,000 years into the future. The two proceed to do so, and immediately realize that the Babarians created their own civilization. However, they have grown to be even more cruel than they were. A Babarian tries to attack the pair from behind, but he is instantly knocked back by Zamasu. Despite Gowasu's orders for them to leave, Zamasu, momentarily losing his reason, kills the attacking Babarian in cold blood. The two return to the present time, and Gowasu berates Zamasu for his actions. Zamasu shows confusion over the cycle of life and the purpose of humans, saying that the corrupt ones should be dealt with, and Gowasu tells him that that's the job of the God of Destruction while they, as Supreme Kais, are to maintain the peace. Zamasu, doubting his own role and the purpose of his strength, apologizes to Gowasu and begins to prepare tea for him. On Earth, the Universe 7 group is playing a go-kart video game. Goku and Vegeta are neck-and-neck, but Vegeta crashes on a curve. Trunks, Future Trunks and Beerus are racing towards the finish line, but when Beerus takes the lead, Trunks hits him with a turtle shell, allowing Future Trunks to secure first place. Beerus angrily destroys his controller and prepares to leave with Whis. Goku and Vegeta compete with who is going to beat Goku Black, and Future Trunks asks to join them in the fight, wanting to take his peace back with his own hands. Vegeta tells Future Trunks he is going to train him, and to go to the gravity room first thing in the morning. Back in Universe 10, Zamasu is watching the fight between Goku and Hit from the Tournament of Destroyers on GodTube. Gowasu jokingly asks if he plans to retire from being a Supreme Kai to become a GodTuber. Zamasu recalls Shin tell him about Goku and how he has power on par with the Gods, and Zamasu searched his name and came across the tournament. Zamasu shows some disdain for Goku as he watches the tournament. At Capsule Corporation, Trunks is waking up as Bulma berates him from staying up late, saying he is completely different from his future counterpart. Vegeta and Future Trunks are training in the gravity room, while Goku is meditating as he is floating above the pond outside. Whis watches him as Beerus wakes up, still annoyed over losing in the video game. They are surprised by the arrival of Shin. Beerus and Whis ask Shin if he is acquainted with anyone of his rank that believes the extinction of humans is a positive thing. Shin says Kibito has some detest for humans but it's not extreme in the slightest. Goku doubts this as Goku Black supposedly looks like him and Kibito does not, and Beerus suspects he may be transforming himself. Whis receives a transmission on his staff from the Grand Minister, who tells him that Zeno wants to see Goku, which causes Beerus to spit out the entire keg of beer he was drinking. Goku asks if he can go another time due to the current situation, but Beerus, completely restless, says that if Zen-Oh called for him he should drop everything and go as the entire universe rests on his behavior. Shin offers to teleport him there, and Beerus tells Whis to go, not wanting to go himself. Beerus also orders Goku to keep the entire Goku Black ordeal under wraps. As the three teleport to Zeno's Palace, they are met by the Grand Minister, and Goku introduces himself. Appearances Locations *Babari *Sacred World of the Kai (Universe 10) *Capsule Corporation *Zenō's Palace Battles *Babarian vs. Babarian *Zamasu vs. Babarian *Vegeta vs. Future Trunks Anime and Manga differences *Trunks and the others playing the Kart racing game at Capsule Corporation did not happen in the anime. *Trunks trains with Vegeta in the Gravity training room in the manga. In the anime Vegeta spars with Trunks outside and uses his Super Saiyan Blue form. *Beerus suspecting Kibito of being Black is exclusive to the manga. *In the anime, Zeno himself is the one who sends the message that he wants to see Goku, and when it is received, Beerus and Whis are alone in their planet instead of Capsule Corporation with everyone else. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters